The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to elevator cars and, more particularly, to apparatuses and methods of adjusting landing door locks from inside an elevator car.
Current elevator or lift systems, during installation and/or maintenance, may require adjustment of the doors of the cars and/or the doors of the landing floor such that when an elevator car's doors open the landing floor doors will open simultaneously. During operation, when an elevator reaches a landing, a component, such as an elevator car door coupling, of an elevator door will engage with a component of the landing door, such as a landing door lock. The motion for opening and closing doors panels is generated by an elevator car door motor that activates a sliding motion of the elevator car door panels and the landing door panel when the elevator car door coupling is in front of the landing door lock. As such, when the elevator car door opens the landing door will also open. The alignment of these components must be set or adjusted by a technician, mechanic, etc., during installation and/or during maintenance.
Traditionally, car and landing doors are adjusted from the top of car and consequently a safety volume on the top of the car is needed to permit the technician/mechanic to safely work. This adjustment may be done during an installation phase of the elevator and may also be done during maintenance which may be initiated due to wear on the whole elevator system (such as the guidance system) or due to settling of the building. The adjustment may consist of setting the alignment between a car door coupling and a landing door lock at each level having an accuracy close to ±1 mm. This operation is done with both the car doors and the landing doors closed and adjacent or proximal to each other. A technician or mechanic may then access the components of the doors for alignment from the top of car in order to have a direct view of the clearance between the car door coupling and landing door lock.